


Soyaluna

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Soyaluna [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days, Angst, Gen, Post TSbyBS, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: It's the longest night of the year, and Blair is far away from Cascade. And Jim.





	Soyaluna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Winter Solstice"

Blair put down the book he was studying and rubbed his eyes, sighing. He needed coffee, but instead of heading for the coffeepot when he got up he walked over to the apartment's lone window. The late afternoon light was fading fast, and the sky had morphed into a cold, deepwater Pacific blue that Blair couldn't bring himself to pull the drapes against, even though the color — or something else — was making him shiver.

_'Cold and wet is my world.'_ Yeah. Except now his world was cold and snowy, and far from Cascade, and _wrong._

But this was the only way he could see to make things right, to get things right.

To maybe get things right. Was it even possible anymore? Jim sure as shit didn't seem that interested whenever Blair called. Maybe it was time to follow Sandburg tradition and detach with love.

Blair closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cold glass of the window for a long moment. When he turned back towards his tiny living room _cum_ every-other-room, his gaze fell on the calendar thumb-tacked to the wall.

_Solstice._

That made sense; it certainly _felt_ like he was stuck in the middle of the shortest day of the year, the longest night.

He hadn't felt this hopeless even in the thick of the diss disaster. But Jim had been so relieved after Blair's press conference, so obviously _happy_ when he tossed Blair that badge — so completely unable to see the new and improved disaster hurtling towards them both if Blair had accepted it —

So hurt and pissed off when Blair had refused, so unwilling to give the alternative Blair had come up with a chance.

Blair could still see the way Jim had just shut down the moment Blair said thanks but no thanks, could still see Jim's eyes turn as icy and unforgiving as an Antarctic winter.

God, he needed Jim to understand.

He needed Jim to stop _hurting._

He kind of wanted to stop hurting, himself. His eyes on the calendar again, Blair dug around in his memory for a distraction — solstice, right: there were so many different traditions, so many varied… Okay. _Soyaluna._ Soyaluna began today. Right now he could envy the Hopi their belief that everything that would happen during the coming year got arranged during the days of the Soyal ceremony; days filled with prayers, rituals, dancing, singing, setting forth a new plan of life…

He already _had_ a plan of life for the coming year; it just wasn't a plan he could make work unless Jim wanted it, too.

Still, the longest night of the year wasn't the time to give up on anything. Not when tomorrow night _had_ to be shorter, by definition, and the night after that shorter still. He had to keep trying.

Blair took in a deep breath and picked up the phone and started to dial. He had to keep trying.

Maybe this time Jim would be willing to really listen.


End file.
